That Little Extra Push
by mugglelady
Summary: Series of ficlets highlighting how various characters help push Ron and Hermione in the right direction. Begins after DH and will continue through different parts of their lives. Rating might change. Will keep you posted :
1. Ginny

_**That Little Extra Push**_

_Chapter One: Ginny_

Ron found Hermione sitting against a wall around a corner from the Great Hall. She looked straight ahead, silent tears falling from her face. He said nothing but sat next to her and snaked his arm carefully around her shoulders. She too said nothing but leaned into him and succumbed to the sobs she had been holding in for hours. Ron's tears were silent. This is how Ginny found them.

"Ron? Hermione?" Her head peaked around the corner, and she was wringing her hands tightly. The pair looked up, not daring to let go of each other. "We were all wondering where you'd gone. What are you doing out here?"

Hermione was the first to speak, "I-I didn't want to intrude on the family. I've helped take enough from you this year." Ron and Ginny looked at her as if she had just declared her undying love for a basilisk.

"What do you mean _intrude_?" Ginny asked just as Ron declared, "You _are_ family." Hermione practically climbed onto Ron's lap and flung her arms around his neck, murmuring _thank yous_ and _sorries_. Ron was so taken back that it was a few seconds before he responded. He hugged her tightly and ran his hands over every inch he dared – her arms, her back, her hair, her face.

Ginny, on the other hand, looked nothing but smug, forgetting for a moment everything that had happened. "Well, I can see that Ron can take it from here." She turned to go back to the rest of her family. Before she reached the end of the corridor, she paused. "Oh, and I do think it is time to be honest. Do us all a favor, and tell each other how you really feel." Her smirk was the last thing Ron and Hermione saw.

The moments of silence that followed were deafening. Celebratory shouts and the noises of clinking glass from the Great hall were all but forgotten as they, both a deep shade of red, looked at each other. This time, Ron spoke first in a ragged, quiet voice, "Hermione? I think…I think Ginny's…right."

Hermione suddenly noticed her position against Ron's body. As she moved ever so carefully back to her position next to him on the floor, she whispered, "Yes, but it's not necessary. Not right now. It can wait."

"No!" he exclaimed, causing her to tense a little. He noticed and tried to soften his grip. "I'm sorry. What I mean is…I've been waiting for the right time, and it never seemed to come, but I should have told you years ago…but how do you tell your best friend…well-and then you kissed me…" Hermione's eyes got wide, and any blush that had escaped her cheeks returned with a vengeance.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I-I-I didn't know. I just-" Ron cut her off before she could finish.

"It's alright. Really. I'm just mad that I didn't have the bollocks to do it first." His mouth turned up into a shy, crooked grin. "What I was trying to say was that there may be no right time. There always seems to be something holding me back…but I-we almost lost you, and I don't know what I would do if I-we did. I don't…think I would make it."

Hermione's defenses caught up with her when she realized what he had said, "You, Ronald Weasley, would go about the day like any other. You can't…give up just because-you would go on just like you are now. I'm not nearly as important as your brother!" She was going into hysterics, and Ron didn't exactly know how he should react, so he did what he did best with Hermione – he argued.

"That's where you're wrong, Hermione. How can you say that? You are just as important as Fred, if not more so! You mean…"his voice caught in his throat, but he managed to finish with "…everything to me. I-I love you." He felt the heat spread across his face, down his neck, and to his shoulders. "You're my best friend, and I'm _in_ love with you." He took his eyes away from her face, embarrassed for telling her but also relieved that he finally did.

"I'm in love with you, too." Hermione's answer was so quiet that Ron briefly doubted whether she had answered at all. Perhaps, he had imagined it. He felt her hands guide his face upwards to look at her again. She was smiling, that huge triumphant smile that only Hermione Granger could give. Ron couldn't help but smile back. "Say it again…just so I know I wasn't imagining things."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm in love with you, too." She saw the light return to his eyes just before he crashed his lips to hers. They broke apart, and Ron helped her up. "Should we make some sort of-um-formal announcement when we get back to the Hall, or…?"

Hermione's laugh was like music to his ears, "I think they already know, Ron. In fact, I think they knew before we did."

"I doubt it," was Ron's answer, but he didn't argue as they reentered the Great Hall hand in hand. The knowing looks they received from all around told his that she might have been right. What else is new?

_I know, "music to his ears." It's full of cheese, but I couldn't resist. Review if you want to read more!_


	2. Professor McGonagall

_**That Little Extra Push**_

_Chapter Two: Professor McGonagall_

_Hermione,_

_I can't believe it has been a month already. It's still really strange around here with everyone gone, especially you and Ginny. Granted, I'm not at the Burrow as much as Harry is, what with helping George at the shop in addition to our Auror training schedule, but I think he is enjoying the downtime. And Mum is doing all she can to keep him happy._

_Speaking of Auror training, it's been getting really intense. Harry and I got to help with a Death Eater raid the other day, and I caught one! ME! He ran as soon as we apparated, and I chased after him. I don't think anyone else saw him. He was shooting curses at me left and right, but I managed to stun him and get his wand. Then I tied him up for the other Aurors to take him away._

_You'd be so proud of me. I wish you had seen it. Hey, I just realized I said "Harry and I." You must be rubbing off on me. Anyway, the family is doing better. George is doing good. I think reopening the shop has helped him. Let me know when the first Hogsmeade weekend is – 1. because I want to see you and 2. because George is thinking of opening a second shop. Oh, and send the Quidditch schedule. I miss seeing a good Quidditch match, but I miss you most of all. Give Ginny my love. Harry says hi, and he'll be sending a letter shortly._

_I love you,_

_Ron_

Hermione finished reading the letter and placed it face up next to her plate of eggs and sausage. If Ron were here, he would have a heaping pile of eggs and sausage on his plate. Hermione sighed and picked at her food, never taking here eyes from Ron's final words. _I love you_. Tears began to form in her eyes, and her appetite was lost.

It's not that she was doing badly. She had picked up just where she left off at Hogwarts. In fact, it was almost like she had never left at all. She was, of course, excelling in her schoolwork, surpassing all other students. She was Head Girl and was performing her duties to a T. She just wasn't having any fun. She had great friends in Ginny, Neville, and Luna, but things were so different without Harry and Ron by her side. Even sneaking away to the library didn't have the same effect it once did. She no longer needed to get away from a row with Ron or the extra homework load she had when Ron and Harry were there to depend on her help.

Now, sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall seemed meaningless. She stood and grabbed Ron's letter before taking off to the common room to pick up her books. She heard Ginny call after her, but Hermione didn't respond. She needed to be alone with her thoughts and perhaps a nice, long pros-and-cons list.

The pros-and-cons list was in full swing later that afternoon when Professor McGonagall found Hermione sitting alone in the library. The professor chanced a glance over Hermione's shoulder and was shocked at what she saw. The heading of the page read "Pros and Cons of Leaving Hogwarts." "Why, Ms. Granger. Whatever are you doing?" McGonagall asked. "Are you planning on leaving us so soon?"

Hermione was startled by the sudden question, and as she looked into McGonagall's eyes, she began to sob uncontrollably. "Oh…Professor…I-I-I-I'm so sorry. I was…I was just…"

McGonagall sat next to the hysterical student and placed her hand gently on Hermione's back, "Oh, child. Take a deep breath, and slow down. It seems I have started with the wrong question. Now, at first glance, it might seem to some that you are doing just fine, but those of us who know better can see that you are merely going about doing your expected duties. Does this have something to do with Misters Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione did as she was told, taking a deep breath before she nodded slowly. McGonagall went on, "And does this consideration to leave Hogwarts in the middle of term have something to do with said Potter and Weasley as well?" Again, Hermione nodded, and she saw her professor smile. "Alright, let's take a look at this list, shall we?" She pulled the list toward her and began to read. "It's true, you would be able to take your N.E.W.T.S. by correspondence, but it is also true that you would be giving up your Head Girl status. Haven't you always wanted and worked toward this title?"

Hermione nodded and looked up from the list sitting in front of them, "But Professor, I miss Ron and Harry so much. Things just aren't the same without them. I'm just not sure I can keep up for the next eight months."

McGonagall turned toward her. "First of all, I am sure you can keep up. You are a magnificently bright witch-"

"It's not that. I know I can keep up with the work. I'm just not having any fun now, and I don't want to work myself to death." Hermione put her head in her hands.

"If I might be so bold, Ms. Gra-Hermione, may I give you some unsolicited advice?"

"Of course you may."

McGonagall sat up straight and held Hermione's hands between her own, "You have been through some of the most difficult and trying years of your life. You have had to grow up much too fast for my liking, but I don't think you really had a choice. And you went through it all with your best friends. Now, you are all going your separate ways, you at school, Ron and Harry in Auror training, and Ron at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It's totally normal to feel scared and lonely, but you also need to realize the importance of being able to be independent of each other."

Hermione began to protest, but McGonagall kept on, "I don't mean that you will not remain friends. With all you three have been through over the years, I do not even think that is possible. What I mean is that your friendship will change. You all seem to have found love, and in order to allow that love to grow, your friendships will begin to…take a back seat so to say."

"Professor, I understand that we all have to make sacrifices, but what if I have been doing nothing but making sacrifices for the last seven years? I want to be with Ron. I need to be with him. We take care of each other." Hermione's voice had reached such a level that Madame Pince poked her head around the corner. McGonagall looked at her apologetically.

"Irma, please forgive us. I seem to have caused Ms. Granger's excited state." At that, Madame Pince went back to her work. "Ms. Granger, please understand that I know the kind of pain and longing you are experiencing. You must also understand that a situation such as this can only make you stronger. I urge to you give it another chance, and try to spend some time with your other friends. You and Mr. Weasley will have the rest of your lives to love each other." At that, McGonagall stood to leave the library. "Oh, but if you do decide it is in your best interest to leave, I won't try to stop you," she called over her shoulder.

Hermione sat alone in the library for several minutes just staring at her list. She wanted to be with Ron more than anything, and she wanted to be there for all of Ron's achievements. However, maybe it was better to lead separate lives for awhile. After all, it was only eight more months, and she would be able to see him and Harry during Hogsmeade trips and Quidditch games and over the holiday break. Perhaps, this _was_ for the best. She tore up the pros-and-cons list and took out a fresh piece of parchment.

_Dear Ron,_

_I always knew you were a talented wizard and would do wonderful things in Auror training. You just had to believe in yourself. As for me..._

She thought for a second before finishing.

_I am fine. Being Head Girl is everything I'd hoped it would be._

She finished the letter to Ron just in time to see Ginny approach the table. "Come on, Hermione, you have been holed up in this library since we got here. Come with me and Luna and Neville to Hagrid's for tea. It will be fun."

Hermione didn't even hesitate, "Yeah, it does sound fun. Let's just drop this letter off at the owlery first."


	3. Mr and Mrs Weasley

**So sorry it took so long to update! But school is out for the summer, and I am ready to finish this. Thank you all for being such patient readers. – Your friend, Mugglelady**

_**That Little Extra Push**_

_Chapter Three: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_

Ron sat alone in the kitchen of the Burrow staring at the little velvet box in his hands. It had all been so simple up to this point. He had gone to the jewelry shop all by himself and picked out a ring. He had visited Mr. and Mrs. Granger all by himself and asked for their blessing for his marrying their only daughter. He had planned the perfect day of surprises all by himself – a lunchtime picnic, one of those moving muggle pictures Hermione loved so much, and dinner reservations at a posh London restaurant. He did have Ginny help him find a nice muggle suit, one of those three-piece tailored outfits with a waistcoat and matching necktie.

The day came and went. Hermione was called into work that morning for an emergency meeting, so Ron took the picnic lunch to Harry and Ginny. At least someone would enjoy it. They were too late for the movie, so Hermione suggested they go home. She had some housework to do before their dinner plans. The only thing that didn't go wrong that day was Ron's dinner reservation. However, the food wasn't that great, and the environment was stuffy and completely unfriendly. They parted ways when Hermione headed home to finish a report for work and Ron headed off to meet Harry and Neville at the pub as he did every Friday night.

Instead, Ron found himself sitting alone at his parents' kitchen table. He never actually made it to the pub, but it was as good an excuse as any to get away. His mother and father came in an hour after Ron arrived and were surprised to see their youngest son. Mrs. Weasley began with her usual meddlesome ways, "Ron, dear. What are you doing here? Your father and I just saw Hermione at the ministry café. Is everything alright?"

Ron didn't look up but shook his head slightly. His mother immediately went into worry mode. "Oh no. Has something happened? Is it George, Ginny, Harry-"

"No, Mum. Everyone is fine, really. I'm the one who's sucked it up as usual."

Mr. Weasley spotted the velvet box before his wife. "Ron? What do you have in your hands?" He asked it in such a way that implied he already knew. Ron, of course, turned a deep shade of red as he put his head on the table and pushed the box across the table. This time, Mrs. Weasley moved first, snatching the box up and opening it to reveal the diamond and sapphire encrusted antique ring.

She gasped and showed the ring to Mr. Weasley who whistled. "It's beautiful, son. Must have set you back a pretty sickle."

Mrs. Weasley sat down across from Ron, "Nonsense. It's perfect. When did you get it? How are you planning on asking her?" She didn't miss Ron's wincing at her last question. "Oh no. She didn't-she wouldn't-she couldn't have…said…no…did she?"

Ron shook his head and uttered a muffled, "I didn't even ask her."

Mrs. Weasley started as if she had more questions, but her husband quieted her by putting his hand on her shoulder. He knew Ron would continue on his own time. And continue he did eventually. "I meant to tonight. I had the perfect day planned – a picnic lunch, one of those moving muggle picture shows, dinner at The Saddling Foxes. But it all went wrong. She's perfect, Hermione, and she deserves a perfect proposal." His mother's eyes began to well up with tears, but she didn't interrupt her son's rantings.

"When the whole day went down the crapper, I really got to thinking about that. I'm not perfect…far from it actually. So why would Hermione want to marry me? What have I really got to offer her that she can't get from someone better?"

Mr. Weasley chose this moment to interrupt with his laughter. Ron looked up, appalled. Perhaps his parents had realized this all along. Perhaps they always knew Hermione was too good for him. "Ron, if perfection is what you're striving for, I'm afraid you are going to be a disappointment to any young woman who strikes your fancy."

"Thanks, Dad. I didn't really come here for moral support anyway." He made as if to stand from his chair.

Mrs. Weasley chose this moment to intervene. "Ronald Weasley, sit down this instant. What your father meant is that you can't expect things to always be perfect. It's impossible. No one is perfect, not you, not even Hermione. She loves you because of who you are, not because of some ideal image of you."

"Ron," Mr. Weasley persisted, "Your mother is right. Hermione loves you very much. Her answer will be the same no matter how you propose to her. My proposal to your mother wasn't exactly the epitome of romance."

"Oh yes. Your father sort of blurted it out over bacon sandwiches at the Leaky Cauldron one afternoon. I don't think he meant to really-"

Her husband smiled. "Of course not, I was just so overcome with emotions that I couldn't wait. I didn't even have a ring or the sense to speak with her parents first…you did didn't you-ask her parents I mean?" Ron nodded his head fervently.

Mrs. Weasley stood and walked to her son's side of the table. "Ron, we aren't going to tell you that marriage isn't hard at times or that is always a walk in the park because it's not like that. Marriage is work. You and Hermione have been through hell and back, and you have managed to survive it all. Even when you thought there might be no hope, you stuck by each other. Give it another try. You'll get the answer you want." She smiled and gave Ron a big mother hug. Then, she and her husband sent him on his way.

When Ron returned home, Hermione wasn't there. He stood in the middle of the sitting room thinking about all his parents had told him. They were right, of course. He wasn't perfect, but for some reason unbeknownst to him, she had chosen him. Individually, they were imperfect, but they were perfect for each other. He immediately sprang into action lighting candles and conjuring flowers. There was an especially tense moment when he realized he had left the ring at his parents' house. However, his father had the good sense to send it along, so as soon as Ron noticed it was missing, it was flying through the window.

When Hermione came in through the door in a huff about her ruined day off and the incompetence of her coworkers, she found Ron kneeling in front of her amidst an array of her favorite candles and flowers. There was no elaborate scheme and no elaborate words. He simply held a velvet box and said, "Hermione, I love you. Will you marry me?"


	4. Mrs Granger

_**That Little Extra Push**_

_Chapter Four: Mrs. Granger_

Hermione could see her mother through the kitchen window when she apparated into the back garden. Her and Ron were due to have dinner with the Grangers, but they had gotten into such a heated argument that Hermione stormed out the door shouting after herself, "Don't you DARE follow me Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Granger, having heard the pop, looked up and immediately noticed something was wrong. She met her hysterical daughter at the door and tried to get her to calm down and tell her what was wrong. Hermione, however, rushed out of the kitchen and bolted up the stairs.

Mrs. Granger was torn between following close behind her daughter and giving her a few minutes to calm down. She settled for the former.

Hermione's door was slightly ajar, so Mrs. Granger walked in without knocking and found her daughter curled up in the middle of her bed. She said nothing but sat beside Hermione and began to run her fingers through her daughter's hair. The only sounds for several minutes were Hermione's dwindling whimpers and sobs. When it appeared she had calmed somewhat, Mrs. Granger asked, "Now, Hermione. Whatever happened that caused you to be so upset?"

Hermione sighed and sat up, leaning on her mother's shoulder. "I don't think all the love in the world can fix Ron and me. Maybe getting married isn't such a good idea."

She was appalled when her mother responded with a laugh. "What was the fight about this time?"

"Well I was getting ready for tonight's dinner, and he was…he was being so…so…it doesn't matter what the fight was about. That's not the point. What matters is that after all this time, we still argue about everything. That can't be normal."

Mrs. Granger shifted so that she was facing her daughter. "Darling, why did you fall in love with Ron?"

Hermione did not hold back her surprise at her mother's question. "I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"Just answer the question," Mrs. Granger said in a very I'm-your-mother-don't-question-my-authority voice.

"Well…he is one of my best friends, and we grew up together. He may not always say the right things, but he's very quick witted. No one makes me laugh like he does. He's very passionate and loyal and handsome, and he loves with his whole heart. He is the only person in the universe who can make me so mad but make me feel so wanted at the same time." Hermione suddenly understood the importance of her mother's question. "Oh."

Mrs. Granger smiled warmly at her daughter and grabbed one hand between her own. "Hermione, not all couples fight, but couples who fight can be very happy. This is just part of who you and Ron are together. You can't ignore it. I have watched you grow into a wonderful woman, and I have watched you and Ron develop a very loving and exceptional relationship. Love like yours doesn't come along every day." She thought she heard a noise coming from the back garden, and several seconds later, she was sure she heard Ron's voice.

Hermione nodded. She did love Ron with everything she had in her, and she knew he loved her just as much. She briefly considered the last few stages of their relationship – their year apart after the war, their first year as independent adults, their first home together, their engagement. Somewhere along the line, they had grown up, and they surely didn't fight like they had in school. She couldn't even remember what this fight had been regarding, not to mention the few rows before that.

She stood and gave her mother a hug. "I have to go apologize to Ron. Can we do dinner another night this week?"

"Of course, dear," said Mrs. Granger, patting her daughter on the back. "Although, I'm pretty sure I just heard Ron come in the house. It's a good thing he doesn't always listen to you." Hermione laughed. "Come on. Your father will be home any minute. Go see Ron, and then help me set the table."

Hermione ran down the stairs and into Ron's arms. "I love you," she said. His reply was simple, "I know. What's for dinner?"


	5. Harry

_**That Little Extra Push**_

_Chapter Five: Harry_

Ron stood admiring himself at the full-length mirror that had been conjured and hung in his tiny office at the Ministry of Magic's auror quarters. He looked good – at least according to his mother who squealed with delight when she had come to check on her youngest son just minutes ago. However, he couldn't rid himself of the blind fear that raged through his body. In a few minutes time, he would be entering the lifts for the last time as a bachelor. He was about to marry the most brilliant, beautiful, talented, and wonderful witch in the world. He was about to marry Hermione Granger.

The truth was that Ron would have been more than happy with the simple ceremony at the Burrow that his parents suggested or even the Muggle church ceremony that Hermione's parents had suggested. But Hermione, fueled mostly by Ginny and Fleur, insisted that they plan an extravagant and unique affair to be rivaled by none. If the wizarding world had gone gaga over Harry Potter's wedding the previous year, it was nothing to this – not only were the remaining members of the Golden Trio tying the knot, but they were doing it with each other!

Ron looked at his watch and wondered how long it would take people to notice the groom's absence. He didn't dare sit and potentially wrinkle his robes, so he continued to stare at himself in the mirror. He heard the door open and turned to find Harry walking in the room, a huge smile donning his face. "What are you so happy about?"

"You've got to be joking," Harry laughed. "I'm just glad it's not me this time being gawked at by all those people. How are you doing? Are you nervous?"

Ron turned to look at himself again. "A little…about the ceremony I mean. I'm mostly scared."

"It's perfectly normal to feel scared, Ron. It's just part of the nerves," Harry moved to stand next to his mate and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think it is though. I'm not sure I can face it…face _her_."

"Face who? Hermione?" Harry moved quickly to close the door so Ron's brothers wouldn't overhear.

Ron shifted and leaned against his desk, suddenly feeling dizzy and a bit nauseated. "She's amazing, you know? I just can't believe this is actually happening. That she chose me. ME! Of all the great blokes she could have-"

"Come off it! You can't be doubting how Hermione feels about you right now. She has always been and will always be completely in love with you – it's sickening actually."

"Maybe, but what if she wakes up one day and realizes just how normal and unextraordinary I am? What if I can't give her what she wants…or needs? What if I can't provide for her like I should?" Ron was beginning to panic even more. His heart was racing, and his breaths were coming in short, shallow gasps.

Harry sighed and sat in the chair in front of the Ron, "You know, one of the reasons Hermione fell in love with you and is still falling more in love with you is your courage. Since we were eleven years old, you have protected her– from trolls, Death Eaters, werewolves…Malfoy." Ron smiled a little. "And you've _always_ taken care of her. You are her soul mate."

Ron stood and began to pace around the small office. "That may be true, but I don't know if I can do this…_really_ do this. After all the things we've done, all that we've been through, this is the scariest thing I have ever done."

"Even scarier than meeting Aragog?" Harry joked.

"I would gladly face him right now."

Harry grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him down into the next chair. "Do you remember what you told me on my wedding day?"

Ron nodded, "I told you that if you ever hurt my sister, I would personally rip your bits off and feed them to Charlie's dragons."

Harry laughed. Of course that was the part Ron remembered, "Yes, but do you remember what you said _before_ drinking all the firewhiskey?" Ron shook his head. "You told me that the key to a perfect marriage was courage. Courage to give myself completely to another person, courage to look past the imperfections, and courage to not give up when things got rough."

Ron looked puzzled. Surely he hadn't been that insightful. Harry stood and motioned for Ron to do the same, "You _did_ say that, and you already have more than enough courage." Ron followed his best man out of the office.

They met the rest of the Weasley men at the lifts. As they rode to the atrium level where the wedding was to take place, Bill clapped Ron on the shoulder, "You scared little brother?"

Ron smiled, "I was, but a good friend convinced me otherwise." Ten very long minutes later, Ron caught the first glimpse of his bride, radiating with happiness and a tiny bit of nervousness. Yeah, if Ron could fall so in love with her, he _must_ be brave.


	6. Ron

_**That Little Extra Push**_

_Chapter Six: Ron_

Hermione Granger Weasley sat on the floor in a freshly painted yellow room, surrounded by dark pieces of wood scattered about the floor. She faintly heard the front door open and close before her husband yelled, "Hermione! I'm home…Hermione?"

"I'm in the nursery," she answered softly. Ron's footsteps thundered down the hall. He poked his head in the doorway and found his wife sprawled out in the center of the room clutching her swollen stomach.

"Hermione! What's wrong? Is everything alright? The baby! Is she alright?" he cried frantically, kneeling down to touch whatever part of Hermione he could reach. Despite her assurances that everything was fine with her and the baby, he knew otherwise. "I know bloody well that everything is _not_ fine. You've been crying." He caught his first glimpse of the room's state. "And what is all this mess?"

Hermione huffed. "It's the crib. I was trying to put it together…to surprise you when you got home, but I can't because my enormous belly keeps getting in the way." She started to cry again and leaned against Ron's shoulders.

"Well…why didn't you just use magic?" Ron put his arms around her and squeezed.

Hermione hugged herself, looking down as if ashamed. "I w-w-wanted to put it together the Muggle way, you know? I thought that if I could, then you would be proud of me…that the baby would be proud of me. I've never known a pregnant woman to put together a crib before, especially a woman who is eight and a half months along." She sniffed and began to pick at her rapidly growing fingernails.

Ron smiled, "Hermione, I appreciate the gesture, really I do, but you know I told you I would put it together as soon as I got home. If you wanted to surprise me, you should have called Harry and Ginny to help. I wouldn't have even known."

"No!" Hermione looked up at her husband with huge, angry eyes, "This is for _our_ baby! I shouldn't have to ask for help to take care of _our_ baby. If I can't do this…" She was interrupted by a loud guffaw from Ron. She hit him on the arm, "This is NOT funny Ronald Bilius Weasley! What if I can't do this?" Her voice got quiet, "I'm good at almost everything. What if I'm not a good mother? What if-"

Ron's laughter abruptly subsided, "Don't talk like that, Hermione! You're bloody brilliant, you are! Of course you are going to be a perfect mother. You may think you have no clue right now, but as soon as our daughter is born, you are going to figure this parenting thing out beautifully, just like everything else you do. Besides, you have read about every wizarding and Muggle parenting book there is." He heard Hermione's sobs begin to slow.

"Thank you, Ron. You're right, I-uh-_we_ will figure this out together." She smiled up at her husband and let him help her off the ground. "You know, I don't understand why you keep insisting this baby is a girl. It feels more like a boy."

Ron put his long arms around her and kissed the top of her head before insisting, "Our _daughter_ is going to be the luckiest child in the world. Now, why don't you go start lunch, and I'll go ahead and finish up in here. We'll just tell everyone you put the crib together all by yourself the Muggle way. 'S not like they'll notice the difference anyway."

Hermione nodded. Pulling Ron's face down to meet hers, she thanked him silently before waddling out of the room to go make some sandwiches. Ron's gaze lingered in the direction she went for several seconds. "And I'm the luckiest bloke in the world," he whispered after her. He then got to work.

Ten minutes later, Hermione came back with a tray full of sandwiches and two glasses of milk. She found Ron standing over their baby's newly built crib. He turned to take the tray from her, but didn't even have a chance to set it on the table before Hermione let out an unexpected "hmph." A pool of water was suddenly at their feet.

Later that evening, the couple laid in Hermione's bed at St. Mungo's surrounded by their family, their new baby daughter in their arms. There was a long period of silence when Ron leaned in to whisper, "Told you our daughter was the luckiest child in the world. She can already tell she has the best mother." Hermione just smiled to herself.


	7. Rose

_**That Little Extra Push**_

_Chapter Seven: Rose_

Ron couldn't change a diaper. He had miraculously made it almost three weeks without having to change one. However, Hermione had gotten called into work for a couple of hours, so she dropped Rose off with Ron in his office at the ministry. He spent the first fifteen minutes or so showing off his new baby daughter to others around the auror office. He then went about his business catching up on paperwork while Rosie napped.

Rose had turned out to be a very easy baby according to Ron's mum and sisters-in-law. Of course she cried and only slept for a few hours at a time, but she seemed to be tough already. She didn't get too upset when she was taken new places or met new people. In fact, she seemed rather inquisitive. She was too much like her mother.

Ron sat back, a smug grin on his face as he filed the last of his paperwork for the week. He looked at his watch; Hermione would be back in ten minutes. He looked over to where Rosie lay in her carrier to find her eyes open. "How about that Rosie. Your daddy is so awesome, he has actually finished his work early." Rose locked eyes with him, listening intently. "I wish you could talk. Your mum won't believe it when _I_ tell her. She seems to think I am a bit lazy sometimes."

He lifted Rose and began to show her around his office. He pointed out various certificates and awards, giving special attention to his Order of Merlin, First Class. When he started to recount the tale of how he earned that honor, his nose caught a whiff of something rather rank. "Now, Rosie," he scolded. "You couldn't wait ten more minutes to do that?"

Ron cleared away some items from his desk and laid the baby on top of a blanket he took from the bag Hermione packed. He unbuttoned her onesie, unpinned her diaper, and gagged. There was no way in bloody hell a little girl could make that kind of mess, but this one had. Yes, she was Ron's child. He cleaned her up fairly quickly and grabbed the cloth Hermione used to make the diaper. (Ron would have been perfectly happy with those disposable Muggle diapers Harry and Ginny used, but Hermione had _insisted_ on reusable ones.)

So, Ron, after having been a father for almost three weeks, had to figure out how to change a diaper with no help.

This is why Ron stood in front of his desk folding and refolding, wrapping and rewrapping, pinning and repinning. He just could not get the diaper to work right. First, he couldn't fold the fabric right. His next several attempts were wasted pricking himself with the pins. Last, when he was able to get the diaper onto Rose, it was too big. It fell right off when he picked her up.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Bloody stinking hell!" He continued his rant as he placed her back on his desk to put the diaper back on. He didn't hold back, either. It wasn't as if she understood him anyway.

A small giggle interrupted him. Ron instantly shut up. He hadn't heard his daughter giggle yet, and Hermione hadn't said anything about it. "What was that rose petal? Was that a giggle? Did you giggle for Daddy?" Her face lost all hints of the smile and became confused. "Damn. Your mother is going to expect proof of this. Damn. Damn. Damn!"

Another giggle rang. Ron took notice. She appeared to like his vulgar mouth.

"Troll bogeys." Giggle.

"Dickhead monkey bugger." Giggle.

"Bastard arsehat!" Giggle.

"Wanking pissant prat!" Giggle.

"Merlin's saggy ballsa-"

"RONALD!" Ron jumped at the sound of his wife yelling his name. He hadn't even heard the door open. Rose, on the other hand, couldn't get enough. She was full out laughing now and kicking her scrawny little legs. Hermione looked simply livid and stormed across the room. "What. Are. You. Doing. To. Our. Daughter?" Her finger dug into his chest, punctuating each word.

"I-I-I wasn't doing anything…okay, I-I might have been using some…choice phrases-"

"Choice phrases my arse!" Hermione was fuming. "She may not understand language yet, but we really can't get into the habit of saying whatever we want around her. Eventually, she will understand, and she _will_ repeat-" She was intersected when Ron placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up, Hermione. You are missing the point of all this." Hermione proceeded to struggle in an attempt to free herself from Ron's grasp. Ron, though, was too strong. "Watch and listen." He looked toward Rose who was still lying on the desk, giggles all but forgotten. "Barmy codger's manky bollocks." On cue, Rose's laughter resumed.

Ron felt Hermione stiffen against him. He carefully removed her hand from her mouth, and she inched toward her daughter. "Ron. She giggled…our little rose petal giggled! I haven't heard her giggle yet!" She reached toward her daughter with nothing but amazement on her face.

Ron moved to stand next to her over their pride and joy. "I know. It's something right? She just started giggling when I said…one of those choice phrases, and well, you walked in on the rest."

As Hermione lifted Rose from the desk, Ron turned to gather the bag and carrier. "Ron?"

"Hm? 

"Do you have any idea why Rose's diaper just fell off?"


End file.
